Disney Divergent
by Hahahaufunny
Summary: One choice can transform you, once choice can destroy you, one choice WILL define you. I am, divergent. (loosely based off of divergent.)
1. Prologue

Every year there is a choosing ceremony.

When you become 16, you have to take an aptitude test to find out which faction you truly belong in. I'm afraid the test will tell me to go to a different faction and be away from my family. But I'm even more afraid it'll tell me to stay.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the factions, right?

There are five factions**.Abnegation,Amity,Candor,Erudite, and Dauntless.**

Abnegation is a faction that resembles selflessness. Almost everyday, we go to the factionless people and feed them food and stuff like that. We have to be selfless of our family and anyone around us. This isn't always an easy task than what everyone else who isn't in this faction think it is. At least to me, it's quite hard to tell yourself to think before your actions and help another person out before you can help yourself. Cassim Eaton is our leader to our governing faction. He has a son named Aladdin Eaton but he transferred to dauntless four years ago. It is said that not _one_ Abnegation has _ever_ transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. At least not in a million years. Our colors are gray.

Amity is a peaceful faction. And everyone knows that if you're a peaceful person that you probably must be able to get along with one another. Which is exactly what they do. They are so kind and nice to everyone that sometimes it makes you want to tell them to shut up! Yeah I guess it must be nice to not have any drama but I'm not exactly a nice person. Their colors are yellow and red.

Next is Candor. This faction is all in about honesty. Their logo is "_honesty is the best policy." _And one thing that I absolutely hate about this faction is that they always tell the truth and see right through your lies. Even when you don't want them to. Their colors are black & white.

Then there is Erudite. They are best known for their smartness. They know everything about everyone. Always behind large computers, working hard. They are so smart to the point where most people seem to think they're arrogant. Like their leader, Ms. Aurora Matthews. They use people as living lab rats I heard rumors about once. Their colors are blue

Lastly there is dauntless. This faction is the faction that protects us. They're are soldiers, our police, our warriors. Yes, they are pretty crazy and dangerous but they are also out going and brave. Their colors are black.

But back to the choosing ceremony.

The choosing ceremony takes place every year where people who turn sixteen will have to make their final decision on which faction they'll be in based on their aptitude test. The test is supposed to tell you which faction you belong in. And what did I get?

Not Abnegation, not candor, not Dauntless, not Erudite, not Amity.

But Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless all together.

The women that was my aptitude test administrator told me that when I woke up from the simulation.

Her name was Megara. But she preferred to be called Meg.

She seemed kinda blunt. Her hair was a brownish color, pulled back into a big poofy ponytail with a big bang still to the front of her face. She looked like she belonged to the Dauntless faction. Considering when she leaned down to pull my chair up higher I could see a little bit of her back and on it was a tattoo of a bird. Afterwards, taking notice in this, I see her go up to her computer in front of her and she types in something with her bare arms. She has another tattoo on her right arm. Only Dauntless have tattoos. But she also wore all black. Black tank top, with black pants and combat boots. She also had, what looked like far away, purple eyes.

I remember the first thing that she had said to me when I came in the tiny room and looked at my reflection in the mirror then quickly turn back to her was:

" What's with you Abnegation people and mirrors?" She says while still looking at her computer.

I stare at her. " We reject vanity."

"Yeah I know." she said bluntly as if she didn't care. Rolling her eyes " Now sit on the chair."

And before I know it, after i take the drink that she gave me I'm immediately under the simulation.

_No chair. No computer. No Meg._

_Just me, this whole empty room, and the mirror._

I look at myself in the mirror. For some reason, guilt talkies over my body. I know I shouldn't be looking at myself. At least not this long. In fact, not even at all.

I turn to my left and ses the same exact reflection of me all the way down. Then I turn and see five objects on the table. I already know what I have to do.

_Choose._

Then my voice brings me back to reality.

" Choose."

I look back at myself. "Why?"

She looks back at me, " Jasmine, just choose now!"

Being as stubborn as I am, I still try and negotiate. But by that time, my reflection is already gone.

So are the five objects.

Right before my eyes a huge dog comes to view. This dog looks like a wolf almost. Then it starts to bark at me I fall backwards in fear.

Then I try to relax ' _remember Jasmine, you're under a simulation.'_

I land on my knees and try to get the dog to calm down. I close my eyes and when I re open them, the dog looks like a little chiwawa.

" Awwwww!" A voice says in front of us. She looks like a little me. Almond wide eyes with tan skin and a long ponytail pulled back.

Then the dog turns back to its real form and starts to bark at her. Then it chases her.

The little girls screams and begins to run as fast as she can.

I jump up and my first selfless act was to go right after it. I chase the dog the grab it. Thrusting it to the ground before it harms the girl. Then everything is a blur.

* * *

I wake up. More like jolt up. Meg shakes me and grips my hand tightly as she leads me towards the back door.

" Get up before professor Frollo comes in to see your results!"

" What, what happened? What faction am I?"

She looks at me suspiciously yet at the same time incredulously like I'm not human.

Inside, I feel guilty all over again.

" What is your name?"

" Jaamine Prior."

" Well Jasmine, I have some _very_ alarming news for you-"

" well, what faction did I get?"

There was a long pause.

"Your results were inconclusive."

" Inconclusive? This is the test that was supposed to tell me who I am today!"

Meg stepped closer to me. A good 3 inches she has on me " Well the test didn't work on _you."_

" I'm still confused. What was my actual result?"

Another long pause.

" Abnegation... And Dauntless, and Erudite."

" What? This isn't possible!"

" It is. Just _extremely rare. _This is dangerous. I'm going to immediately remove your results so no one can see them. Just say you were sick today when you go home. Which is why you'll go early today."

I was completely and utterly confused.

Meg sighed. " They call it _divergent._ when you're brain is different than the rest. When you are under the simulation and aware you are. Your brain acts differently to the normal person. Which is why they're out on a hunt to kill people like you. They think you're a danger to mankind because your different. So you cannot tell a _soul._ Not your family, not your friends, not anyone. Understand?"

I nod. And walk out the room

* * *

**authors Notes**

**Ive been having this idea for months and it was killing me to join fanfiction and right about it. I hoped you all enjoyed it considering it's really long and I'll be sure I update frequently. Until then! All rights go to Disney and the divergent movie **


	2. Choosing Ceremony

Naveen and I are cleaning the dishes, preparing to make dinner for our family. But all I can think about is the Choosing ceremony tomorrow.

Im ecstatic of course, but at the same time, I feel nervous... _Very_ nervous. To the point where I might faint.

I guess me looking a bit pale turned Naveen's worried attention towards

me.

" You ok Jasmine?"

I zoned out, " Uh.. Yea" I try to cover a smile on my face as I still clean the dishes at the same time.

Naveen just stares at me strangely. " ok..."

A few minutes go by before Naveen brings up the conversation again " which faction did you get into?"

I stare up at him. There are so many reasons why I want to know he asked me that question. First and foremost, divergent or not divergent, you can _never _discuss your aptitude results. It's like breaking the law. And being the perfect Abnegation person Naveen is, I'm surprised he even had the nerve to ask me that. At first I thought it was some kind of joke, but when he had a seriousness in his eyes, I knew it wasn't a game.

So I just shot back casually, " what was yours?."

He grins.

* * *

" Have you read the paper today?" Dad asks mom while all four of us sit at the table. It seems like all they talk about now is the paper. Which creates more rumors about Abnegation that Erudite is sending out.

"Yes. And I know you have."

"Another rumor so that Aurora Matthews can get her way and take over the job of her faction being the governing faction."

How could I almost forget? Abnegation is the governing faction to all the others. Like i said before, Cassim Eaton is the leader of our faction so he makes the choices. And my parents are right beside him. But lately, the Erudites have been trying to do whatever they can to over power us and make sure their the governing faction. And the main person that is behind it all and whose truly to blame, is Aurora Matthews.

"They're saying that Cassim Eaton used to abuse his only son. Which is why his son transferred to another faction."

Being stubborn and nosy as I am, I join the conversation, even though I shouldn't " Cassim abused his child?"

Mom & dad looked at me as if I was the most ridiculous person in the world " Of course not," mom began, " they're just trying to get at us which ever way they can."

I strug and continue to eat my food as they discuss about Erudite and their issues.

* * *

As Naveen and I wash the dishes _again_ after eating dinner, we abruptly stop by the footsteps of dad and behind him, mom.

He says, " we just want you to know that whatever happens tomorrow, we love you. And care for you." he started towards me as he gave me a hug while mom gave Naveen a hug.

Before we switch hugs, dad whispers quickly in my ear, " why we're you shame so early?"

Then Meg's words pop in my mind. " I was sick." I say plainly. He nods then hugs Naveen as mom hugs me.

When the hugging has stopped, our parents retire to their bedroom leaving me and Naveen to our duties. After we finish for what seemed about thirty minutes, Naveen pulled me to the side.

" Tomorrow Jaamine, we have to think about our family."

I try not to roll my eyes, or not seem not into what he's saying. "Yea."

But what catches my attention is what he says next.

"But we also have to think of ourselves."

* * *

Its here.

Its finally here!

The day of the choosing ceremony.

As Naveen, mom, dad and I walk towards the humongous building in the afternoon, I feel giddy and ecstatic inside.

But then it changes immediately once I get in.

It feels like I've been shot by a bullet, swiftly, except I hadnt. It's just how much my emotions had changed. From ecstatic and excited to nervous and a total wreck.

I look around, taking it all in.

Front and center is the platform. On the platform are five bowls, each bowl represents in some way the factions.

To the far right, I see the Dauntless people. Whooping, shouting, hollering. Probably bothering other factions but it doesn't seem like they give a damn. They're just there to have some fun. To be _free._ I've always admired them for some reason.

To their left, right next to them are the Amity people. As much as they are nice and helping, they are also very peaceful and quite. So of course, it's not a surprise to see them on an occasion laugh or giggle or talk silently.

And right next to them are the Candors. They seem to be the only ones that carry on a normal conversation.

_Almost._

Itd be weird talking to someone who can see right through you. Who knows when you're lying and when you really aren't. I wonder how they can carry on a conversation. Though sometimes you can feel the awkwardness between them.

Then there is our faction, Abnegation. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing special. Their talking quietly to each other too.

Erudite is right beside us, probably talking about who is the smartest of them all or something like that. Which is probably why we bump into Aurora Matthews.

My dad fake grins " good morning, ms. Matthews."

Aurora returns the look " good morning Andrew Prior. How is Cassim holding up? Considering the rumors?"

"Ok. Considering how he handled it."

" I wonder who made up those rumors." Behind her sweet, fake but stern voice, was all lies. And pure hatred. And I could tell mom felt that too when she glared at Aurora.

" I think we all know who."

For a second there was a darkness in Aurora's eyes as if to say '_try me.'_ Then it quickly faded away like a shooting star. " if it was one of my Erudite students, I would know." Then Aurora finally takes notice to Naveen and I she out stretches her hand.

" And who might you two be?"

Naveen Prior." Naveen grins charmingly.

Then she looks towards me.

" Jasmine." I say. " Jasmine Prior."

" Well, I wish nothing but the best for both of you. Which ever faction you belong in. Faction before blood!"

" Except you don't." I say bitterly. Naveen nudges me. Hard as if to say, ' _keep your mouth shut!'_

Aurora chuckles. " That's alright. I want you to choose whatever you truly belong in." then she disappears with her two Erudite students right behind her tracks.

* * *

As I take my place and sit down with the rest of the Abnegation,my heart pounds faster and faster. Almost a mile a second as Cassim calls out names.

" Belle Potter."

Belle, being the quiete friendly Amity she ism goes up towards the five bowls that represent the factions.

She chooses Erudite.

" Snow White." Snow White, rigid and frail, walks up and being shy as she is, makes her decision quick, she picks Amity. Her original faction.

'_ way to play it safe Snow.'_ I smirk.

" Pocahantas."

I remember playing with Poca when we were little. She was always one who loved nature and to be outdoors. I'm not surprised if she re-joins Abnegation.

And she does.

" Naveen Prior."

I look towards my brother, sitting right next to me lets in a slow, deep breath, We lock eyes for a moment. Then he stands, and heads toward the bowls.

At our angle, we can't see who picks what but for some reason, deep down in my gut I just know he didn't pick Abnegation.

I try to swallow. I even try to think positive but it's too damn hard. How could he not have picked Abnegation? Hes perfect for it! A natural at putting other people's problems before his.

I look towards my parents. I know they think the same thing just by the looks of their faces. Then we know its really over when Cassim says,

" Erudite." And Naveen joins Erudite.

And I just sit.

Utterly shocked.

I knew at that moment my parents felt betrayed. Dad even used to be apart of Erudite. And the leader is our biggest rival.

" Jasmine Prior."

I stand, slowly, I descend towards the stairs and make my way to the five bowls right in front of me.

I breath slowly.

This is the moment of excitement.

Of dread

And of truth.

First symbol: Amity.

This faction is peaceful, yes, but kind. Too kind for me.

Second, Candor.

Honesty. Nothing wrong with that. But being honest all the time? Even when you don't want to? no.

Third, Erudite.

So many things is wrong about this faction that I don't know where to begin. They're too smart for their own good. It would be a double heartbreak for my parents if both me and Naveen worked with Aurora.

Fourth, Abnegation.

The faction I came from. Growing up in it, I already know what it's like. I don't know if I want to be in it again. Yeah, I'll miss mom & dad but I'm certainly not selfless. I've had sixteen years to figure that out.

So that leaves me one choice.

Dauntless.

Yeah their dangerous and crazy. But their fun, always in for something new, and wild

Most importantly _free._

Something I long for.

I thrust the knife deep in my hand and the blood trickles off into the hard rocks in the dauntless bowl.

" Dauntless."

The dauntless whoop and holler.

And after I take my spot in my new faction, Dauntless.

And after the ceremony we jet out.

Then I take one last look at mom & dad.

And move forward.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**I can't believe I got as many views as I got in one day! All I need is five reviews guys to see how you like it and I'll update ASAP. I need to know you alls thoughts and opinions. Until then!**


	3. First Jumper, Jas!

I've always been a runner, so as soon as we jet outside, it's not that much of a challenge to keep up with them. But once we were supposed to climb up to get on the train tracks, I had a moment of fear. It wasn't because I was afraid of heights, it was mostly surprisement and of what might happen to me when running on _train tracks! _ I mean, how many people do you know that survives by beating a train when passing by? Or trying to get on one most importantly? But I put that thought to the side, I have more important things to do like keeping up with the dauntless group before its too late and already be apart of factionless.

I reach to the top and as exactly as I expected, I see train tracks. And a train coming into view not so far away. After being in la la land, I recognize I'm the one that's left behind and everyone else is _one step ahead of me._

" Keep up Stiff!" A dauntless-born says to me. That's what dauntless name to Abnegation people are. Stiffs. I don't mind but at the same time I'm not a Stiff anymore.

I run as fast as I can so that they won't leave me behind as much as they already have. The faster I sprint, the more Dauntless are already climbing inside the train. And the more my heart pounds faster and faster.

I press myself harder and as I near the train door, I grip the handle as tightly as I can and swing my legs in as someone grabs my other hand and pulls me inside. I nod a thanks and quickly look at the train tracks. If I wouldn't have not gone on this train sooner, I would've fell to my death where the tracks ended. I wince.

I turn back to the girl that helped me get on. She looks the same age as me. Just by her white jacket and black t-shirt I could tell she was Candor. Then I looked up at her face. She had sparkling green, emerald eyes with red lush lips. Her hair was long & thick and as black as the night sky. She had tan skin like I did except a little shade darker. In between Naveen and my completion.

She looked at me suspiciously, " You okay?"

I snap out of it. "Oh, yeah I'm so sorry I just caught myself-"

" it's alright." she interrupts. Then she stretches out her hand to mine. " The name's Esmeralda."

I smile back at her. "Jasmine." I didn't want to say my last name to her. At least not yet. Already my clothes reveal a big part of my identity or, _former _identity.. Then to say I'm Andrew Prior's daughter? No way. I just made a new friend.

Both of us look outside, the wind blowing our hair back and see buildings. The rooftops.

"I wonder what were about to do now." Esmeralda says exhaustingly. I try to suppress a giggle but it comes out anyway.

_' Remember Jasmine, you're not in Abnegation anymore.'_

Suddenly, the dauntless-borns start to jump out the train and fall right into the cement and rocks on the rooftops.

" what're they doing?"

It seems as if Esmeralda heard me and responds panicky " they're jumping!"

Towards the other end of the train, I hear a boy say to another boy, "what happens if we don't jump?"

The red- head rolls his eyes, " then you become factionless dumb dumb!"

The red-head started to jump leaving the other one to jump after him.

Both Esmeralda and I stood, "well, we better jump before its all over!"

I nod, "on three."

" One"

"Two"

"Three!" we shout together

Screaming, we leap towards the rooftop. Almost, slightly not making it. But we did.

We see a group full of dauntless leaning towards the left side of the rectangular rooftop. Among them, a man stood at the very tip of it that if he took one small step backward, he'd surely fall and crack his skull.

" Initiates," he began. " I am one of your instructors. And, welcome to dauntless."

_Not so good of a welcome if you ask me._

" So," he pauses for a second" I'm Eric, and which one of you initiates are going first?"

Everyone automatically locks confused eyes with one another. But I just keep staring at Eric.

Eric has black hair that weaves through his eyes along with light, baby blue eyes. Along with fair skin completion and tattoos from his chest all the way under his chin and another tattoo on his arm. Along with countless piercings.

Then someone shouts out, " what's down the hole?"

Eric smirks. " I guess you'll find out. Now who's going to jump?"

Esmeralda leans toward me, I look up at her as she whispers in my ear, " first jumping on and off a train, now this?"

I chuckle. Then, being the stubborn and, you-have-to-be-brave-cuz-you're-dauntless-now I am, I straighten my posture and speak up, "I will."

" A stiff?" the same red head on the train laughs.

I give him an icy glare.

Eric motions me toward the edge. " we'll, come on!"

I walk hastily yet smoothly as all eyes are on me like I'm walking down a runway or something.

"yea, take the jacket off Stiff!" the red head yells. " now put it back on!"

" Unless you'd like to take her place, I'd advise you to shut up." Eric snaps, slightly irritated.

I breath slowly and close my eyes as I peek at what's under me. A large hole that could determine the death of me or the bold and bravery.

Eric rolls his eyes. " Anyday now, Stiff!"

I focus my attention towards the hole and jump. I scream my lungs out frantically. Scared of what might be my fate being the first jumper. Surprisingly, after I'm under the whole, I'm being held up by a giant net.

Relieved, I laugh it off and smile. Thankful I survived.

Then, I'm being rolled off and held may a man. I look at home closely. He looks like he's the same age as Eric, 18. He has black jet wavy hair with bangs covering some of his eye like Eric's, but even more hair on his head. He has tan skin like mine and dark brown eyes with a black dauntless suit.

Taking notice that I'm from Abnegation by my gray clothes, he looks me up and down. I blush then he speaks up and says,

" did someone have to push you down?"

Slightly offended I reply " No."

He puts me down on my feet. " what's your name?"

" Jasmi-" I pause for a second. I guess it was too long for his interest.

He looks at me questingly " if it's too hard, you can always pick a new one. But once you do, there's no changing it.

" Ok... My name is... Jas."

He grins. " First jumper, Jas!

* * *

**Authors notes**

**I hoped you all like this chapter, and I really really need reviews to see people's say on this story and what I can do better. Also, review if you think you know who Four is.**


	4. Welcome to Dauntless

When all the initiates stand on solid ground again, Four leads us down a narrow tunnel. The walls are made of stone, and the ceiling slopes, so I feel like I'm descending deep into the heart of the earth. The tunnel is lit at long intervals, so in the dark space between each dim lamp, I fear that I'm lost until a shoulder bumps mine.

The Erudite boy in front of me stops abruptly, and I smack him, hitting my nose on his shoulder. I stumble back and rub my nose as I recover my senses.

" This is where we divide," Eric begins. " The dauntless-borns are with me while the initiates are with you, Four. Good luck."

With that, Eric and his crew walk off towards the tunnel we just came from.

Then Four turns to us.

" Normally, I work in the control room. But for the next couple of weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Four."

Esmeralda, standing right in front of me, laughs at him.

" What? One, two and three were taken?" She says jokingly.

Four looks at her. His eyes piercing into her almost. He steps in front of her.

" What's your name?"

" Esmeralda."

"Well, Esmeralda if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." he hisses. "The first lesson you'll learn from me is to shut up in order to survive around here. Got it?"

Esmeralda nods slowly. Hesitating.

Four starts toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The crowd of initiates move on in silence as we go to "the pit." Four called it.

" What a jerk." Esmeralda mumbled to herself as we walk side by side.

" I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." I reply.

Four pushes a set of double doors open, and we walk into "the pit."

"Ohhhhh" Esmeralda gushes, " I get it!"

Its an underground cavern so huge I cant see the other end of it from my view, at the bottom. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, leisure activities. Narrow paths & steps carved from rock connected them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side.

" if you follow me," says Four, " I'll show you to the chasm."

He waves us forward. Four's appearance seems tame from the front, by Dauntless standards, but when he turns around, I see a tattoo peeking from the collar of his shirt. He leads us to the right side of the Pit, which is conspicuously dark. I squint and see that the floor I stand on now ends at an iron barrier. As we approach the railing, I hear a roar- water, fast moving water, crashing against rocks.

" This is incredible!" Esmeralda cries, as we all move away from the scene. I nod in agreement.

Four leads the group of initiates across the Pit, toward a gaping hole in the wall. The room beyond is well lit enough that I can see where we're going: a dining hall full of people & clattering silverware. When we walk in, the dauntless stand, they applaud. Whoop. Holler. Esmeralda smiles. So do I.

Esme and I try to look for a spot and find one.

" Shall we?" she asks.

" We shall!"

I take my spot next to Four while Essie is on the left side of me. Across from us are two teen boys. A red head with big, muscular killer abs and orange like eyebrows and fair skin with deep ocean blue eyes.

Right beside him is a blonde with blonde hair that falls almost to his shoulders but stops at his neck. He has blonde eyebrows and dark brown eyes with a blonde beard.

Right in front of my plate is a bun with meat in the center of it. I stare at it confusingly, wondering what I'm supposed to do with it.

" You've never tried a hamburger before?" Esmeralda gapes.

" Whats it called again?"

" Stiff eat plain food." The blonde speaks up.

" Why?" Esmeralda asks.

I was about to respond, but the blonde beats me to it, again.

" Extravagance is considered self- indulgent and unnecessary."

" Which textbook did you eat up?" Essie smirks.

He grins. " I'm Phoebus. And you two are?"

" Esmeralda."

"Jasmine."

" I'm surprised you're even friends with her." Phoebus says to me jokingly.

" What's that supposed to mean!"

" You have to be pretty self confident to be friends with a Candor." Phoebus replies. " At least Erudite knows who you are not knows all your lies."

" You mean like, your an idiot?" The red head speaks up.

We all laugh. " Hercules, shut up!" Esmeralda says.

" I don't want to hear about your former factions," Four interrupts. Taking a sip of his drink. " Youre dauntless now."

There was a long pause.

" Which faction were you in?" I ask.

four looks at me like I'm crazy, " Are you serious?"

I nod, slightly irritated. " Yea."

Four stares at me. His eyes like daggers. " What makes you think you can talk to me?"

I gape at him. My mouth hanging open like I'm retarded. A loss of words on what to say.

" Must be because your so approachable" I shoot right back at him. I can already hear Esmeralda choke back a laugh as she takes a sip of her shoots me that look again. The death glare.

" Careful" he replys. Then he gets up elsewhere.

" You my friend, have a death wish." Essie smirks.

Hercues and Phoebus nod in agreement.

I let out a chuckle. " Yea okay."

Just seconds afterwards, all the dauntless borns clatter their metal cups again which leaves a ring in my ears.

I still have to get used to that.

" Initiates, stand." Says a man up top. Behind the railing with two other people beside him.

" I am your dauntless leader, Gaston. I'm the head leader of anything and everything that goes on in dauntless. Welcome initiates. We are proud that you chose us for your faction. After you eat, it's time for training." then he walks away. Leaving everyone to do what they did previously.

Gaston. For some reason, that name suits him.

Fair skin, black LNG hair tied to a brief ponytail with black thick eyebrows, blue eyes and extremely muscular. Of course, not as strong as Hercules, but still pretty strong.

Exactly as planned, after the eating is over, training begins.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Im just gong to say I've already gotten two more chapters done and I want to know how you all liked this chapter and the characters that already made their appearance. Till then!**


	5. New Rules

Four leads us away from the Pit and the narrow tunnel towards the opposite part of the Dauntless camp out.

Our rooms.

Well, actually our room. We walk in to see small beds on either side of the wall, across from each other one by one. About 30 all together. Further down are the bathrooms. Well... The toilets.

" This is where you'll be sleeping for the next few weeks." Four says.

" Uh... Where are we going to go take a piss at?" A fiery red head with curly hair girl questions.

" Right here where the toilets are." Four says casually like its not a big deal.

Once people realize there are no stalls or nothing for privacy at all, everyone starts to groan and shutter in disgust.

Four rolls his eyes as he walks towards the short staircase that leads to the narrow tunnel and out of this room. "Awe, c'mon Candors, you should be used to having everything all out in the open." he says sarcastically.

I glance towards Esme. She's so mad that it looks like her head can blow any minute.

Now I'm the one that's shuttering.

Four passes us each our own dauntless suits. Or outfit... Whatever.

" once you all put these on, meet me down the hallway and burn your old clothes up."

* * *

One by one, we throw our clothes in the flaming fire, like giving meat to wild animals.

As soon as my turn comes, I close my eyes and take in the scent on what I used to be. Without hesitation, I throw it into the fire.

After everyone is finished, we huddle up in a group as Four gives us our next instructions on what to do.

I catch a glimpse at the red head boy winking at me, and Hercules takes notice on our staring at each other and stoops low to my height and says, " that's Peter. The worst person you'll ever meet."

I look up at him, " not that I don't doubt you on that, but, what did he do to you?"

Hercules shrugs, " he's just a prankster. And he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Like a kid who _never wants to grow up._"

I look at Peter once more. " I see."

* * *

Once we reach toward the training ection, Four goes over by Eric and whispers something into his ear. Eric nods and starts to speak.

" In this particular year, we've decided to add some new rules."

"What?" Esme hisses under her breath. Along with other people mumbling stuff under their breath too.

Eric continues like nothing ever happened. " Gaston has come into terms with us and has said, that some of you will be leaving us once this training is over."

" What!" The fiery curly red head, whose name I've come to know is Merida, Peter's buddy, says in her thick Scottish accent.

" What?" Erick mocked. " The what is, if you don't make the cut by the end of the initiate training and make it to the top 15, you're out."

" But that's not fair!" An Erudite girl proclaims.

"Life's not fair." Four says tiringly, like he doesn't want to be here.

" How come you didn't tell us this before we chose this faction?" Esmeralda asks demandingly.

" What?" Eric snarled. It sounded more of a demand than a question.

" Would you have chosen differently if we said it to you up front before hand? Out of fear?"

Everyone goes mute. It's so silent, you can hear a pen drop.

Eric continues, " You chose us. So we get to choose you."

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Hope this chapter wasn't a short short one for you all! Remember to follow/favorite/ and review if you're reading this! And the next chapter I'm excited about because it is kind of, a bonus chapter almost. It will be told in Four's point of view. After that chapter, I'll make it Jas's and Four's POV.**

**Till then!**


	6. Four

Four's POV  
After the initiates go back to their room, I head towards the chasm. Where all my friends (and only friends) I made here are at  
I come in, greeted by none other than himself, Rider.  
Hey Aladdi-"  
"Shut it Flynn, before I reveal your real name!" I hiss  
Flynn backs off in defense position. " You wanna fight bro? Let's do it!" He says playfully.  
I laugh. He's quiete the jokester.  
" Sorry guys that I didn't get a chance to make it here earlier, I was too busy-"  
" Making out with a girl?" Jim says hopefully, wrapping his arm around Ariel's waist. He's been trying for the longest to hook me up with a girl. After all, this is the best faction to find your boyfriend/girlfriends at.  
I stare off into space, as if contemplating my answer like its a hard choice, then say, " no." plainly to him.  
Shang, Mulan, Flynn and Ariel all laugh. Cackling almost  
Jim sighs.  
Shang rolls his eyes at him. " I swear Jim, sometimes you can be such a dumb head. Why in the heck would he go out with one of his initiates?"  
While they argue, Mulan shakes her head then turns back to me. " No one meets the eye, Four?" Mulan asks, standing right next to Shang side by side.  
I start thinking about that girl. Jas. The first jumper. I already, for some reason kind of admire her. I mean, one could get lost in her beauty, the physical attraction is already overwhelming. But I'm talking about her background. She reminds me of a female me. Kind of. Four years ago. Both of us came from Abnegation, we were both weak when we first joined. The only Abnegation person in our group of friends and initiates...  
" Hello? Earth to Four?" Flynn yells.  
I snap back to reality. " Oh, uh... Sorry."  
" So it is true, huh?" Ariel looks at me deviously.  
I try to act as casual and convincing as possible, " What is?"  
Mulan raises an eyebrow, " that you're interested in someone!"  
" Well its about time," Jim murmured. Shang punches him in the back.  
Everyone looks at me ecstatically. I guess it is true that I'm too independent and rather be kept to myself to myself and hard-to-get in order for my friends to look at me the way they are right now. ( With the exception of Flynn.)  
Flynn was the first friend I ever made when I came here. He's practically my best friend. We know each others dark past. He grew up a dauntless-born and his original name was, Eugene Fitzherbert. He said he had hated that name because it brung back so many painful memories to him. By the end of grammar school he changed his name to Flynn Pedrad. Or, his nickname, Flynn Rider. And as time went by, when I was officially a dauntless member, I told him who I really Four, but Aladdin Eaton. Nothing from the ordinary, he was shocked about my true identity. But treated me like the brother he never had nonetheless. And eventually showed me to his group of friends. It could be hard being best friends with Flynn. Considering we're two very different people. I'm more serious and he's more carefree. But that's what makes being best friends with him more fun. You get to know more about the other person instead just having the same qualities.  
Ariel Triton: a bubbly, yet tough red head girl that transferred from Amity, to dauntless six years ago.  
Jim Hawkins: Probably the kindest of us all. And the most talkative of us all. He speaks whatever his brain processes. Whether it'd be an insult or a compliment. Which annoys the living crap out of me, but coming from Candor, they have an advantage to become dauntles. Bravery and honesty are close to the same thing. For some reason, even though I hate Candor smart-mouths, I can easily get along with him. Him and Ariel are currently dating. He transferred here six years ago.  
Li Shang: a Chinese muscular man whose probably the wisest and strongest of us all. And oldest. I believe he's 27 years old. He takes things very seriously like me, but knows how to have fun. He's a dauntless born.  
Fa Mulan: A female version of Shang. She's also Chinese and is 27 years old. She wasn't initially raised a dauntless born, she came from Erudite. Her parents were very serious about her and her studies but she would always be playing with fire. She knew she wanted to be in dauntless since age twelve. And transferred seven or eight years ago.  
And me? I'm just a former stiff. The emonly /emstiff. Besides now that Abnegation girl, Jas.  
'get her out of your head, Four!' theres just something about her. I can already tell she's brave and outspoken.  
" C'mon dude. Let's go!" Flynn says as he starts down the dauntless hallway.  
Once we're out of sight, Flynn starts the conversation again.  
" Bro, what about that Abnegation girl?"  
" What about her?"  
" Dont you like her?"  
" I don't even know her like that, Flynn!"  
Flynn looks at me deviously. " We all know you're a good judge of , shes your soulmate."  
I sigh. " Just because we both come from the same background, doesn't mean we're meant to be together, okay? Now shut up about this crap."  
" Why so quick to defend yourself?"  
" Because you all want me to hook up with a girl, that's why!" I shout. Louder than I intended it to be.  
" just because I've been lonely my whole life, doesn't mean a girl will solve my issues. Right now, I'm focused on training these initiates. I don't have time for any of this. End of discussion."  
Flynn looked at me, not phased. He was always the type to not take things too seriously.  
" Whatever man, do what you want to do. Good luck with Eric is all I have to say."  
Eric..I almost forgot about him. He was ( and still is.) my rival. Four years ago it started. Both of us transfers, both striving to be Gaston's favorite. Until I found out who Gaston really was.  
" Hey look, it's that girl!"  
Before I have time to respond, I see Jas and her Candor friend, Esmeralda. Accomponied by two boys. Phoebus and Hercules. Hercules is the muscular one whose very hard to forget and Phoebus, the former Erudite who might have a thing for Esmeralda.  
As we cross paths, I grasp onto Jas's wrist.  
" Where do you think you're going?" I whisper in her ear.  
She looks at me like she's mad at me. Or doesn't want to be bothered. But either way, it's guaranteed she'll answer my question.  
" What's it to you?" she replies.  
I give her, what Flynn calls " the look." when I shoot someone the death glare. Just like how everyone calls Flynn's look " the smolder." the look that got him and Rapunzel together practically. Whose probably in the control room right now.  
"I tighten my hold on her " because I'm your instructor, I'm responsible for you, now tell me!"  
" Were about to go to the chasm." Phoebus speaks up.  
" Now can you let her go?" Esmeralda says, exasperantly. I glare at her as I loosen my hand on Jas.  
" Just know you all have twenty minutes before training starts. You might want to hurry."  
The four of them turn around and start running to where Flynn and I just came from.  
But we keep walking.  
" All they wanted to do was have fun." Flynn rekindles our talk again.  
I glance at him. " Yeah, we'll, not under my watch. More working, less having fun these next couple of weeks. Especially with the new rules hanging above their heads."

authors notes

Hoped you all like it! Remember to review/follow/favorite!


End file.
